


unexpectations

by kirstenlauren



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, One-Shot, cute idea i randomly thought of today, hints of lucaya i guess, hints of smarkle, rewrite of the new years episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenlauren/pseuds/kirstenlauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the ending of Girl Meets the New Year should've gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpectations

The air was filled with a mixture of excitement and tension. Maya and Lucas were standing side by side by the railing; they both seemed nervous but hopeful. Farkle and Smackle were standing together a few feet away; Smackle was anxiously fiddling with her bracelets as the fated New Years kiss loomed closer but Farkle’s focus was elsewhere. He was looking at one Riley Matthews, who was seated alone on a bench.

 

Riley was staring at the floor, nudging a loose piece of cement with her boot, desperately wishing to run away into the safe comforts of her bedroom. The pressure was on; she could feel Farkle’s gaze on her neck.

 

Riley was frustrated; Farkle was expecting her to make a decision or he would do it for her. Why did he push it so much? Why couldn’t he just let it go?

 

Riley didn’t know what she wanted. She didn’t know if she even wanted Lucas. She looked over to Maya and Lucas; the space between them got smaller as seconds went by. And then she looked over at Farkle, who was still watching her like a hawk.

 

_“Twenty… nineteen..”_

 

The countdown had begun. Everyone began counting down together, looking out into the night sky in excitement for the fireworks and huddling closer with their partners.

 

Maya looked up hopefully at Lucas. Smackle’s bracelet fiddling was even more insistent now; but Farkle was still, still looking over at Riley.

 

_“Eighteen… seventeen…”_

 

But then Farkle was whispering to Smackle, who smiled sadly in response. She stopped fiddling with her bracelets. She kissed him on the cheek and then Farkle was walking over right to Riley.

 

_“Sixteen… fifteen…”_

 

"Farkle, I'm sorry but I just can't--" Riley said as he stood right in front of her. But she was cut off by Farkle grabbing her arm and pulling her up off the bench. He pulled her through the open exit and into the tiny, cramped staircase that led to the rest of the apartment building.

 

_“Fourteen… thirteen…”_

 

“Farkle, what are you doing?” Riley asked, motioning towards the roof, where Smackle and Maya and Lucas were left standing. 

 

“There’s just something I need to say,” Farkle said. He suddenly seemed nervous.

 

_“Twelve… eleven…”_

 

“But—“

 

“Riley, please, please just listen to me,” Farkle said, cutting her off. “I might explode if I don’t tell you this now.”

 

_“Ten… nine…”_

 

Riley pushed her eyebrows together, expressing concern over Farkle’s sudden discomposed and desperate demeanor. But she stayed quiet, allowing him to go on. “I’m such a hypocrite, Riley.”

 

“Why?”

 

_“Eight… seven…”_

 

“I was trying to show you that honesty is the best thing.” Farkle said. “But I wasn’t being honest either. The truth is… I love you, Riley.”

 

_“Six… five…”_

 

Riley’s cheeks were tinged with pink at the words but she stayed quiet.

 

“I know I always say that and you always think I’m joking but I’m not. It’s not Smackle, it’s not Maya, it’s you. It’s always been you.”

 

_“Four… three…”_

 

Riley was silent and Farkle began rocking back and forth on his heels.

 

“Okay, you kind of have to say something now because I’m going a little bit crazy. Or don’t say anything if you’re more comfortable with that—“

 

_“Two… one…”_

 

Farkle was cut off by Riley grabbing his neck and pulling his lips to hers. It was quick and lasted only a few seconds but then Riley leaned her forehead against his and Farkle could still taste Riley’s cherry lipgloss and Farkle couldn’t believe what just happened.

 

“Why did you do that?” Farkle asked.

 

“Because you wouldn’t stop talking and I guess… I wanted to,” Riley said. “But let’s not talk too much. Just stay here with me for a while, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Everyone outside on the roof was cheering and the fireworks were booming. Farkle imagined it was beautiful but it was nowhere near as beautiful as Riley was in front of him.


End file.
